On My Honor
by cecil13
Summary: The girl scouts get a special visitor for camp, and one of them discovers her secret talent.


**ON MY HONOR...**

On my honor, I will try:

To serve God and my country,

To help people at all times,

And to live by the Girl Scout law.

-The Girl Scout Promise

CHAPTER 1

I, Lily McVay, wandered throught the campsite, looking around for my cabin. I was going to Girl Scout camp for the fifth time. I was a junior, and was very tired. Finally i found the cabin. It was a medium sized structure made of logs, and it looked very Girl Scoutish, with green curtains and ground covering flowers around the door.

I picked up her bag and headed toward the door. I decided to peak in the window first, just to see if anyone was in there. There did appear to be one person in room, and she was reading a huge book. Ignoring the possible dangers of entering the cabin without knowing who it was, I decided to head in, and opened the door. It smelled like pine trees, and when I saw a bough of pine needles, I knew why. We had learned how to make pine air fresheners in Brownies.

I looked at the bunk chart to see where I was sleeping when I heard a voice. it was a nice voice, warm and comforting.

"Hello? Who's here?" A head poked around the door frame, revealing the speaker.

"Oh. Were we supposed to come here first? I really didn't know, so I just guessed. I'm Lily McVay, Junior in the girl scouts. What are you?"

"Oh. I'm just the counsler, Dawn Summers. I was never in Girl Scouts. You can't tell anyone that though. My sister thought I should scout for potentials here." she paused, "I don't know where your supposed to go. Sorry."

"Load of help you are," I mumbled under my breath. I was certainly not the nicest girl scout in camp. I had major attitude issues, and i was actually proud of them. it was messed up.

I was about to head out the door when it burst open, revealing 5 girls. They all seemed very lost. 3 were blonde, and appeared to be in a conversation about some movie satr they thought was hot. Another was staring around. I couldn't figure out what her personality was like, but she had peroxide colored hair, and blue eyes. She looked very out of place. And then there was the fifth. She had brown hair the was done in a spiral perm, and was smiling widely as she looked around at all the people.

I could already tell most of these people were not my type. the blondes were preps. I couldn't tell the other two, but i didn't sense anything in familer between us right away. I had blonde/red hair, and green eyes, and a very pale complexion.

The first to introduce herself was the smiley one. "Hi. I'm Alicia Miller. Very glad to be here. And who are all of you?"

The leader of the blondes rolled her eyes, and said snapply, "I'm Hillay Houk, and if any of you, try to defy my ways, major clashing occur, and clashing means miserableness for you. Oh," she said lookinbg behind her," This is Lindsey and this is Meghan. if you mess with them, you mess with me, resulting in major pain."

"My name's Elizabeth," said the girl with perioxide hair. That's all she said.

"I'm Lily McVay. Beware, I have issues. Now I have warned you, so you cna't say anything when i accidently almost kill you." They all stared at me, and Elizabeth even seemed to tense up a bit. "I was just joking, you know." Alicia smiled again.

"Well, we're supposed to go to the meeting hall after we drop off our stuff. And we did that already, so I guess we can go now. The flyer said that we should try to get to know each other as well as we possibly could, since we're going to be here for a month. This is going to be so much fun!"

Alicia was very wrong on her closing statement. Very wrong.

We headed to the meeting hall, a huge log building with more flowers planted around it. It was very girl scoutish.

I walked throught the double doors, and was suddenly flooded with the sound of giggles and talk. I glanced around, and found no one I would fit in with. I ended up sitting next Elizabeth, who was staring off into the distance. I didn't even try to talk to anyone. I noticed a little daisy sitting apart from the others. being nice, I headed over, and sat down next to her.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"I'm Keexthie Listhp. Who are you?" She most certainly did lisp. I thought it was adorable.

"I'm Lily McVay. Are you having fun?"

She stared at me with a serious face. "No. Thisth isth boring. I want to eat piztha. Do you like piztha?"

"Yeah. it's good. I like fettichini alfredo more though."

"Fetichini alfrado? isth that like creamed chicken? Creamed chicken isth icky. I don't like it."

I gave a little laugh. "Well, I'm going to go sit back at my table now. Whenever you want to play or whatever, come over to cabin 13, or ask a grown-up. 'Kay?"

"Thsounds good. Bye bye.."

I smiled and then left. Keexie Lisp might be the only friend I make at camp this year.


End file.
